The present disclosure herein relates to a photon detector, and more particularly, to a photon detector including a nanowire.
Photon detectors are ultra-sensitive optical sensors capable of detecting even a single photon that is a minimum unit of light. Such photon detectors may be applied to quantum photonic integrated circuit fields. Researches to develop new photon detectors or to improve detection efficiency of detectors according to the related art is being actively carried out in universities, public research institutes, and industries since quantum photonic integrated circuits have attracted increasing in recent years.
Such photon detectors include an avalanche photodiode (APD)-based photon detector and a superconducting material-based photon detector. The superconducting material-based photon detector may have detection efficiency of about 80% or more in an optical communication wavelength range, have a simple structure, and be easy to be highly integrated.